Ironside
Ironside (b. November 2012), whose given name is Lincoln Strafford was a butcher who lived in Huntington and briefly owned an apartment in New York City. After the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation, he officially joined the S.M.S.B. and received his new name. However, his affiliation was short-lived, as he was murdered by Sakawan during the Battle of Bast Castle. His death, coupled with that of Rose Johannson, later caused the initiation of Project Iron. Biography Early life Lincoln Strafford was born in November of 2012. He had a younger sister named Jenna. His parents were very controlling, and were indeed abusive. His father was violent and reportedly strong enough to punch holes in walls. Every Sunday, his parents began forcing him to go to church against his volition. When he was young, Lincoln studied the martial arts. His skills were put to the test in 2028 when Lincoln learned that Jenna Strafford caught an illness and was in the office. When he went there hoping to comfort her, he found a student bullying her and abruptly ended the phone call with his mother. Lunging forward, he punched him in the face, smashing him against a desk. However, the faculty had seen the whole thing and Lincoln was never punished. Third NoHead War Hosting teenagers In 2031, Lincoln Strafford owned a section of an apartment in New York City. He was happy to be away from his parents, whom he considered to be controlling. He was very hospitable and was happy to let anyone stay at his home while he listened to music with earphones and ignored their affairs. Among those he hosted included Rose Johannson, Crystal, and Nathan, although there were several others. Eventually, Strafford developed romantic feelings for Crystal and Johannson considered her competition. Truly power-hungry, she continuously tried to wrestle authority she did not have from Strafford. Eventually, Lincoln learned that Johannson had kicked out Nathan, selfishly endangering his life in the process. With great reluctance, Strafford called Johannson and kicked her out. In response, Johannson decided to go to Pennsylvania, but she eventually returned to the apartment and continued enjoying the power she abused. On 9 July, Tori Newell, a girl Lincoln Strafford had barely met sometime prior, ran away for the fourth time, this time seeking refuge with Strafford, where Rose happened to be. However, Troy did not tell him she had fled from her home, so he assumed she had permission to be there. In the mix, Crystal told him that she just wanted to be friends and not partners. Things took a turn for the worst when Johannson came to fear that Strafford, having so recently lost Crystal, would fall for Newell, and subtly "let slip" that Strafford was inadvertently harboring a runaway. Consequentially, Newell was located when the police pulled over Strafford's car and Strafford was kicked out if his apartment as punishment for harboring her. However, as he was not much older than Newell, and she had never told him she was running away, Lincoln Strafford was able to avoid being arrested. Life in Huntington Because he had been kicked out of his apartment, Lincoln Strafford confessed he was not ready to live on his own and returned to live with his parents in Huntington. Lincoln gave Master Intelligence a ride on 10 July, where he also met Baby Strength. Over the remainder of the month, he spent most of his time working or 'hanging around in the great outdoors'. However, he was very discontent with returning to his parents, who were just as abusive as ever. Despite this immense setback, Lincoln Strafford began making money by cutting meat so it could be shipped and sold elsewhere. A short-lived romance In late July, Lincoln Strafford finally became romantically involved with Crystal. Unfortunately, Strafford was coming onto Crystal too hardly for her comfort and she doubted she was ready for a romantic relationship, so their short-lived romance came to an end by 4 August. Not taking this very well, Strafford told this to Master Intelligence, who arranged to pay him a visit so they could discuss it. Strafford wound up coming to the MBH for the first time, and he spoke with Titanium Girl while she was making a dinner of cheesy potatoes. Master Intelligence took him home, but he never said goodbye to Titanium Girl, much to the latter's disappointment. Visiting the MBH On 14 August, he told several of his friends of the time in 2028 when he came to Jenna Strafford's defense, impressing Titanium Girl and shocking Crystal. He spent the majority of the afternoon with Master Intelligence and Crystal. Taking pity on their situation, Master Intelligence let them stay the night at the MBH, returning at 1:45 a.m. Strafford greeted Baby Strength and Titanium Girl before discussing bedding arrangements with Master Intelligence. Lincoln remained there for several days and began bonding with Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Strength, but Master Intelligence became furious when he pretended to take Telekinibabe's bicycle on a test run when he in fact used it to seek out Nurse Rose Johannson. The following day, he stole the Enforcer and risked its exposure. Before leaving, he also overcooked the last of the soup. In his absence, Master Intelligence angrily began calling all of Strafford's friends to seek him out and retake his mobile, with Rose Johannson and Crystal as his top suspects. Upon tracking him down, Master Intelligence kicked him out of the MBH. At some point before this, he also lost Master Intelligence's fidget spinner. Joining the S.M.S.B. After the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation, he officially joined the S.M.S.B. and received his new name. Battle of Bast Castle and death Ironside generated an ax out of his arm that smashed a wall. When it crumpled, they encountered Helga. Ironside generated a spear to impale her, but the cyborg burst free, throwing him against a wall. Legacy The death of Ironside, coupled with that of Rose Johannson, later caused the initiation of Project Iron. Physical description Ironside had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Personality and traits Ironside was a kind-hearted, outgoing, and charismatic friend with his heart in the right place. Lindsay Kellerman once cited that he was 'chill'. This was good coming from Kellerman, who disliked almost all of the new friends Master Intelligence was making. Unfortunately, Lincoln Strafford's unwavering kindness made him weak-willed and a pushover and a pawn in the schemes of evildoers such as Nurse Rose Johannson. He was very hospitable and was happy to let anyone stay at his home while he listened to music with earphones and ignored their affairs. He also seemed to never answer his phone. He eventually mustered the courage to stand up to Johannson, but only because he was on drugs. Ironside was also very clumsy and forgetful, which in turn made him very irresponsible at times and exacerbated his fear of denying other people anything. He overcooked the soup at the MBH, and lost Master Intelligence's fidget spinner. He could also be insensitive to other people's feelings, as he seemed oblivious to Baby Strength's suspicion of him, and was "coming on too hard" when Crystal began to slowly return his romantic affections, which pushed her away. Although Ironside was often irresponsible, he was humble enough to recognize it, as he even admitted that he was not ready to live on his own after being given a chance to and failing. His humility was shown a second time when he cited to Hell Burnbottom that he was a "teenager wearing a suit", and not above the members of the Elite NoHeads, who were his enemies. Despite his shortcomings, Ironside notably learned from experiences and took them into account; eventually becoming sensible and gaining much needed courage and confidence. With the support of his friends from school, the encouragement of Master Intelligence and Red X to face his fears, and the motivation of knowing his friends were all being targeted, Ironside became braver, more self-assured, and dedicated to the fight against Hell Burnbottom and his Elite NoHeads. This was proven by his increasing participation in battles of the war, coupled with his defiance of Hell Burnbottom himself during the final battle. The love Ironside felt for his loved ones was enough for him to deliberately injure those who harmed them. When a peer began antagonizing his sister, he incapacitated him with a powerful blow from his arm. Although he was willing to kill people such as Helga in order to protect his allies, he certainly avoided doing so whenever it was possible. Throughout the trials he faced going into adulthood, Ironside blossomed from a timid, self-pitying, and generally nervous boy into a stalwart soldier possessed of an ironclad will, courage of outstanding merit, and a nobility of spirit, despite still remaining comical and shy but at the same time courageous and fierce. In many ways, Ironside's transformation allowed him to change from a scaredy-cat into a lordly lion, becoming a ferocious defender of his friends when he was needed the most. As Master Intelligence pointed out, he died a hero. Powers and abilities Ironside, whose primary power was Weapon Generation, could manifest various weapons out of different parts of his body, though he would usually generate swords, daggers, spears, and axes. These weapons were incredibly durable and sharp, being capable of smashing a wall in Bast Castle. When he was young, Ironside studied the martial arts and became well learned of them. His skills were put to the test in 2028 when he effortlessly incapacitated a bully who had been antagonizing his sister. Relationships Master Intelligence Other S.M.S.B. members The first time Lincoln actually spoke with Titanium Girl was when he made his first visit to the MBH. His most strained relationship seems to be with Baby Strength. Rose Johannson Lincoln had a strained relationship with Rose Johannson. Rose, ever eager to use people for her own ends, made Lincoln a particular target because he was a pushover. She dwelt at his apartment for a while, which he came to resent her for doing. However, he was too afraid to stand up to her. Rose became jealous of him for harboring Tori Newell and got him in huge trouble by claiming that he was harboring a runaway, resulting in Lincoln losing his apartment for good. Rose showed neither sadness nor concern for the loss of Lincoln's home. Tori Newell , a friend.]] Lincoln met Tori Newell once or twice prior to harboring her. However, Tori did not tell him she had fled from her home, so he assumed she had permission to be there. Things took a turn for the worst when Nurse Rose Johannson turned her in and Lincoln Strafford learned that he was inadvertently harboring a runaway. Nevertheless, Lincoln had fond memories of his few interactions with her. Behind the scenes Ironside was inspired by a boy named Nathaniel that D. Isaac Thomas didn't exactly get along with, but most elements of his character were said to be inspired by someone else. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:2012 births Category:American individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Born in November Category:Cooks Category:Crystal's romantic relationships Category:Heroes Category:Individuals with Weapon Generation Category:Males Category:Martial artists Category:Mutants Category:Neutral individuals Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. members that didn't start out as babies Category:Unmarried individuals Category:2033 deaths Category:Died in May Category:Battle of Bast Castle fatalities